1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to showerheads that produce vibrant spray patterns.
2. Background
It has long been a goal to develop a showerhead that produces a vibrant spray pattern. Many showerheads attempt to utilize a pulsating water stream to achieve this goal.
One approach to achieving a desired spray pattern in a showerhead is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,795 issued Sep. 26, 2006. It utilizes a rotating impeller just upstream of a showerhead faceplate to create a revolving spray pattern flowing from the showerhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,666 discloses a showerhead with dual turbines which are selectively—not collectively—activated to produce varying spray patterns through openings in a mating faceplate. An external lever on the circumference of the showerhead enables a user to select different spray patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,664 describes multiple paths thru a showerhead, producing different spray patterns and different flow rates. A control ring on the circumference of the showerhead is used to select the different patterns. A turbine, driven by passage of water through the showerhead, assists in creation of a pulsating stream exiting the showerhead.
Although these showerheads may be suitable for their intended purpose, a need still exists for an improved showerhead that produces a vibrant spray pattern. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.